


Revenge of the Immoral Jeans

by SheppardMcKay



Series: Hot Couture [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dating, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Rodney, Revenge!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardMcKay/pseuds/SheppardMcKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Brotherhood of the Immodest Pants". Rodney's POV of the events of "Brotherhood" and what happened after.</p><p>"What do you want me to say, Sheppard? That you look hotter than anyone has a right to be and it makes me want to throw a blanket over you when you wear them out because I'm jealous and feel like punching anyone who comes near you?"</p><p>John gets revenge, Rodney gets jealous, and more tight pants wearin' by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Immoral Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to [The Brotherhood of the Immodest Pants.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/384681)  
> It will make more sense if you read that first but it's not necessary.
> 
> Written for Susanna. She requested a sequel with pay!back John. Here ya go, darlin'.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate nor it's characters. I merely worship from afar.

 

Rodney bustled around in the back of the Jumper, making sure it was stocked with his favorite MRE's in case of emergency or, more likely, he got hungry while off on his day excursion with Sheppard.

And speaking of Sheppard...

McKay was still slightly gobsmacked at his partner's emotional outburst this morning. John Sheppard doesn't do emotional. Or to be more precise, rarely and never in public.  In private Sheppard could be very passionate.

Rodney flushed as some of the memories of how passionate the colonel could be flitted through his mind. But the level of jealousy and downright possessive behavior John had displayed not half an hour ago was all new to Rodney's experience.

He was used to being the jealous and insecure one in a relationship. Worried his partner would find someone better, more good looking, more even tempered, more compatible. Then acting out those fears if they got too close to someone he would consider a rival for his affections. He'd done it with Sheppard himself time and again, both before and after they'd gotten into a relationship. Sheppard was a charming and above average looking man.

People were drawn to him either by his looks or his magnetic personality. Rodney often felt relegated to the shadows in most social situations and fretted when John was surrounded by willing and eager maidens or handsome and charismatic tribal chiefs on their various missions.

Truthfully, though sometimes his temper got the better of him, he wasn't honestly afraid that John would cheat on him. No, what he feared was that John would find someone that was completely perfect for him, someone that was not Rodney. 

It was especially hard in the early days of their relationship. He personally felt he was good for John and John certainly seemed to reciprocate the notion with affectionate words and physical deeds. Sooner or later, though, he'd start feeling threatened and that's when his mouth would take over or he would end up stomping away to collect himself before he did something stupid.

Occasionally, there would be an incident where he was overly rude or John, admitted even by him, had gone too far in his "social flirting" and an argument would ensue. But the steadfast colonel always made an effort to pound it in to his wayward scientist's fearful mind that he wasn't planning on going anywhere or with anyone else but Rodney.

So it had been somewhat of a shock when Sheppard had been moody with him in front of Teyla in the mess this morning and then manhandled Rodney back to his quarters like he was on some sort of special ops mission. His eyes darting this way and that while he hurried Rodney down the halls, keeping his body close between him and anyone they passed by like he was his own personal bodyguard.

And then, he'd let loose and honest-to-God yelled at him. About his pants. 

For a few minutes Rodney thought Sheppard had been replaced by Pod-John or something until he slowly grasped that John was jealous and practically pounding the floor with a club like a caveman over the fact that he thought Rodney had been sharing too much of his body with the rest of Atlantis and was absolutely furious about it. 

The man practically had a stroke right there in front of him. All over Rodney's lack of foresight in doing the laundry and grabbing the only clean pair of pants he had that weren't BDUs or sweats. He didn't even recall that he'd been 'forbidden' to wear said clothing until John threw his award winning conniption fit.

Dazed over the revelation of a raging Sheppard that looked ready to smite anyone who gave Rodney an errant look, he had attempted to soothe him, promised his obedience in the matter of the pants, and went back to his quarters to change before meeting back up for their trip to the mainland.

He wasn't quite sure of everything that had transpired but he remembered John calling him gorgeous and John saying he didn't want to share Rodney with anyone and John's sweet and gentle kiss. 

Which didn't mean, however, that they wouldn't be discussing the yelling and the ordering around. Rodney accepted and was damn grateful for it in the field where John had a right to be all Mighty Military Alpha Male and saving his butt in the process. At home on personal time was another story. Although he might possibly admit to himself if no one else that he'd liked it just a tiny little bit. Not that he'd tell John that. The man was already too smug for his own good.

He still thought John was nuts for making such a fuss about the pants. Yeah, they were a little tight but they were old and familiar and he didn't wear them often. Problem was, he despised wasting time shopping for clothing the rare times he got back to Earth, online or otherwise. Anything Jeannie sent him usually ended up in a bottom drawer collecting dust. They were almost always sweaters, anyway. What was with women and sweaters? He was in Atlantis for cripes sake, not Antarctica or Russia anymore.

He closed a bin next to one of the back benches and straightened up.

"Aw," drawled a familiar voice. "And I was just enjoying the view."

Smiling and turning around, he got ready to zing his approaching partner with a witty retort. Facing the colonel, however, his smile faded as his face went completely blank.  

What was the man wearing? Or better yet, why? He knew _what_ he had on.

THE JEANS.

The John Sheppard Jeans of Mythic Delight.

The jeans he was pretty sure that he had balled up and stuffed in the furthest corner of Sheppard's closet, underneath an old pile of discarded and worn running shoes that John didn't wear anymore but refused to part with.

The jeans he knew brought all the boys and the girls to the yard.  
(And damn Zelenka's love of hip-hop music and for teaching him that stupid song.) 

"Hey, Rodney."  Sheppard slowly strolled up the jumper's ramp and deposited the duffel bag he was carrying on a bench. Rodney swore he threw in a few subtle hip swings. 

"Sheppard." McKay's lips disappeared into a thin line.

John clapped him on the shoulder. "All ready to go, buddy?" 

"I was." The lip line got even thinner.

John feigned igorance. "What's the problem?"

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Sheppard."

"Why Rodney, I-"

"Oh knock it off, Colonel. You're good at many things but innocence isn't one of them. So let's have it. What's the deal with the jeans? What is this, your pathetic attempt at some sort of payback? How did you find those things anyway? I knew I should have just taken them." 

John stepped closer to him and actually wiggled, the jerk. "What's wrong, Rodney? Don't you like them?"

He backed away and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring. "Yes, Sheppard, I like them. I like them and so does most of the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies and probably a few we haven't discovered yet."

"Oh come on, Rodney, maybe the Milky Way but I haven't worn them off the city since we came here."

"Don't push your luck, smart mouth. Those are not the pants you were wearing when I left you merely minutes ago. I presume you paraded yourself through the city in them to get here?"

"Well, I stopped to do a pole dance in the women's locker room but for the most part I came straight here, yes." Sheppard's eyes danced in amusement. He was enjoying himself far too much.

"Just keep digging the hole deeper, funny man. I believe your point has been made about the pants." Rodney indicated the bag resting on the bench. "I certainly hope you brought something else in that duffel bag of yours to change into."  

"Swim trunks?" 

Rodney snorted. "Knowing you they're probably Speedos."

Sheppard snorted back, amused. "You wish."

McKay locked eyes with him and gifted him half of a lopsided grin. "Maybe." 

John reached out and reeled him in closer by the wrist, brushing a quick kiss across his temple. "You mad at me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, status quo then, huh?" He brushed a thumb across McKay's cheek.

Rodney caved and leaned across to bestow his own kiss upon Sheppard's brow. And then abruptly shoved him away.

"So, let's get this show on the road."

Sheppard huffed. "McKay, we were having a moment there." 

"Yes, and it was all very nice, strings and violins in the air, two souls becoming as one, yadda yadda, but we need to get going."

John leaned against the hull and looked at Rodney askance with his eyebrow raised.

"You been reading those Regency era romance novels from Dr. Kusanagi again?"

McKay flushed. "No! And they're historical novels, very educational."

"Uh-huh." 

"Plus we are talking about you, not me, so quit trying to change the subject. You got your payback with your little jeans caper there, so let's just get on with it."

"Rodney, it wasn't about payback."

McKay gave him a disbelieving look.

Sheppard backpedaled a bit. "Okay, yes it was, but it wasn't only about payback."

"Enlighten me, then." 

"Rodney." He walked forward and held out his arms. "What do you see when you look at me in these jeans?"

"Is this a trick question or your attempt at a vulgar come on?"

"I'm being serious, here. What do you see?"

McKay exhaled in exasperation. "Fine. I see my idiot boyfriend wearing tight and revealing clothing that would make a prostitute blush."

"And," John prompted, ignoring the prostitute comment.

"And what? What do you want me to say Sheppard? That you look hotter than anyone has a right to be and it makes me want to throw a blanket over you when you wear them out because I'm jealous and feel like punching anyone who comes near you?"

John snapped his fingers and pointed at him.  "Exactly!" 

"Exactly? Exactly what? You're making me crazy, you know that, right?"

"Listen to me. Everything you just said? That's exactly the way I felt about you when I walked in and saw you standing in the mess hall this morning. I see in you the same thing you see right now, and you don't seem to get that."

"John."

"No, I mean it, Rodney. I'm not with you out of pity or loneliness or biding my time til the next warm body comes along or whatever other reason you've conjured up in that pessimistic head of yours. And although I'm more physically attracted to you than I think I've ever been towards anyone else, ever, it's not only about that either. It's _you_ , okay? I want to be with you." 

Rodney felt a fluttering in his chest listening to John's impassioned speech.  
Also dizzy. He sat down hard on a bench. 

Sheppard watched him breathe carefully for a few seconds, his chest rising and falling in a hypnotic rhythym and thought about joining him. He was feeling a little sick himself. All this emotional relationship stuff and these true confessions really took alot out of a person. But Rodney was worth it and he'd do it as many times as he had to until it sunk in.

McKay broke the silence that had settled over the cabin, startling John from his introspection. "Okay," he said. 

"What?" Sheppard wondered if he'd missed something while he'd been trying not to throw up.

"Okay, I get it. I get what you're saying and I, you know, I want that too. Be with you and not just because of your looks and other stuff although I admit it's a really nice fringe benefit and can we stop talking about this now before one of us has a heart attack?"

Sheppard laughed and sat down next to him on the bench, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze. "Yeah, we can be done for now."

Rodney released a breath like he'd been holding it. "Good. A man can only take so many heart-to-hearts in one day. I think we've fulfilled our quota for the next five years."

"I'll go along with that."  Sheppard slapped his hands against his thighs and stood back up. "You ready to go?" 

Rodney looked up at him. "I am but you're not."

"Huh?"

Rodney gestured towards him. "The jeans, Colonel. You're still wearing them."

"Well, yeah Rodney, that was the plan unless you want me to go naked which after our discussion I would think you'd be decidedly against that."

"Don't be flip. You know what I meant. Didn't you bring something else to change back to after you made your little point?"

"No, I didn't."

"John."

And just like that they were back on the merry-go-round that was their life together. Although John would probably prefer a ferris wheel.

"Rodney, we're going to a secluded beach. Or else trekking through the forest. Either way, it's just us. There's no one else to see."

His partner looked at him skeptically.  
   
"I promise you. I did, however, stop off at your place to pick up something for you to change into." 

John smirked and dipped into the duffel bag he had brought with him, pulling out a very familiar pair of tan cargo pants.

Snatching them out of his grip, Rodney exploded. "Are you kidding me?! After all that and now you want me to put these back on?"

"Yes? Look, I said there's just going to be the two of us. I'm extending an olive branch here and as a bonus we both get to enjoy some very nice eye-candy. It's a win-win situation. So quit griping and put the damn things on."

McKay gave him an _I'm on to you, Sheppard_ look through narrowed eyes and then shook out the pants, preparing to put them on. 

John didn't move. 

"Forget it, Sheppard. After all you put me through I'm not letting you watch me change. Go start your pre-flight or something and leave me be." 

John looked put out and clucked his tongue. "Such modesty all of the sudden." 

Rodney pointed imperiously towards the front of the cabin and the pilot's chair. "Go."

"Yes dear," John answered him with a tiny sigh and moved to obey. 

But he smiled to himself as he settled in his seat to prep the jumper for take-off. It was never going to be dull or boring as long as Rodney and he were together.

He was right earlier. This was going to be a fun afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Rodney is referring to is "Milkshake" by Kelis.


End file.
